


En la amargura del amor.

by KausDreamer



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: #StSRarepairWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KausDreamer/pseuds/KausDreamer
Summary: Participando en el #StSRarepairWeek2020 de su versión en español
Relationships: Oneiros/Aries Shion
Kudos: 1





	1. Día 1: Celos

Está enfrascado en su trabajo, una vez mas, así que no nota absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se da cuenta si alguien entra o sale de la habitación que llama “despacho” en aquella casa, con montañas de documentos a ambos lados en su escritorio, así que es fácil perder la noción del tiempo, sobre todo si todo aquello viene con su sello de que es urgente y se requiere su firma en casi cada uno de los pedazos de papel que le han enviado.  
No mide el tiempo que pasa de aquella manera, alzando la mirada de vez en cuando mientras algunos sirvientes van en algún tiempo inexacto a su despacho a llevarle algún tentempié, porque no tiene hambre, ni tiempo para bajar a alimentarse como es debido, y es una de esas ocasiones, ese instante en que alcanza a levantar la vista para decir que no, no bajara a cenar otra vez, que nota un jarrón que no estaba ahí antes, casi al lado de la puerta, sosteniendo brillantes y hermosas rosas amarillas, demasiado vivas como para llevar allí mucho tiempo, y aunque su presencia lo desconcierta momentáneamente, rápidamente devuelve su mirada al papel, ya le falta poco para terminar, quiere ir a dormir a su cama sin preocupaciones y con el trabajo terminado, consciente de que la próxima vez que vaya al santuario va a regañar duramente a Saga y Aioros por no hacer bien el único trabajo que les ha encomendado.

Pasan unas horas más, y tiene que quitarse los lentes para poder cerrar los ojos a gusto y descansar un momento, la espalda le duele como si tuviera esos 250 años encima que su apariencia demuestra que ya no tiene, y casi puede jurar que ve estrellitas cuando intenta enfocar de nuevo su mirada en la realidad. El sol está en lo alto, una vez más, con su trabajo finalmente terminado se levanta dolorosamente de su asiento, su mano derecha también duele por la manera en que ha tenido que sostener una pluma por algunos días seguidos, e intenta enderezar su espalda correctamente antes de que un sirviente entre al lugar y empiece a tomar la papelería que se llevará, el mismo se encargaría de llevarla, de no ser que está cansado y en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.  
Es en ese instante, mientras los papeles son tomados que su mirada viaja alrededor de su despacho, buscando las rosas que no habían estado ahí cuando se sentó hace algunos días, solo para descubrir que un nuevo jarrón con más flores adorna el lugar, más pequeño y casi escondido, probablemente porque las flores tampoco son tan vistosas como las rosas, aunque el hecho de que compartieran color le parecía demasiado sospechoso como para tomarlas por un simple adorno.

—¿Quién trajo las flores? —pregunta, sin dejar de mirarlas mientras soba su espalda, intentando decidir sobre qué es más necesario, comer, dormir o bañarse.

—El señor Oneiros las trajo para usted.

—Mmm, ya veo —piensa un poco en el agradable silencio de esos días, la posibilidad de trabajar sin ser molestado constantemente o quejas que obviamente le harían sacar al dios menor de su despacho y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, es más, casi se podía hasta sorprender porque el otro entró sin que lo notara y lo hizo únicamente para dejarle las flores, sin llamar su atención para nada—. ¿En dónde está él ahora? ¿Durmiendo?

—El señor Oneiros tiene trabajando en el jardín desde que usted se encerró.

—… ¿Qué?

Se ha tenido que sostener de las paredes y decir varias veces “no”, mientras hace un esfuerzo por caminar hacia el patio por su propio pie, solo para encontrarse con la curiosa escena de que ahora tenían un “jardín” en el patio, con las flores que ya había visto y una mas que no alcanzaba a reconocer, aunque todas del mismo color, un amarillo vibrante y vivo que le hizo tener que parpadear varias veces ante la saturación, como si el sol solo las hiciera brillar aún más.  
Mira a todas partes, buscando entre las flores la cabeza plateada del dios menor, la cual aparece ante sus ojos cuando él mismo se levanta después de haber jugado con la tierra, sabe que lo hizo por la manera en que su rostro está lleno de polvo y sus manos llenas de tierra.

—Oneiros, ¿Qué hiciste?

El dios menor se sobre salta en su lugar, antes de girarse rápidamente para verlo directamente, sus miradas chocan por un momento, antes de que su nuevo “jardinero” desvié los ojos hacia las flores, paseándose por todo el lugar antes de alzar y bajar los hombros por in segundo, como si todo eso no fuera nada importante.

—Entretenerme.

No sabe que decir a continuación con esa simple respuesta, las flores están ahí, frente a sus ojos, por casi todas partes, meciéndose suavemente con ayuda del viento, la reacción de Oneiros le demuestra que probablemente esperaba que su nuevo pasatiempo sea bienvenido, una nueva distracción que le permitió no tener que soportarlo todo ese tiempo y pudo trabajar a gusto, pero entonces, tras observar detenidamente el brillante color amarillo, no puede evitar sentir que hay algo que le molesta, un disgusto hacia las flores que ve y el tono que tienen, y no solo por el exceso de saturación ante sus ojos.

¿Oneiros plantó todo aquello a propósito o simplemente lo hizo porque le gustaron?

Sinceramente, prefería no saberlo.

—Deberías de ir a dormir. 

La voz de Oneiros es lo que lo regresa de nuevo a la realidad, lo que le fuerza a tallarse los ojos, ya que las estrellas aparecen una vez más en su rango de visión.

—Sí, comeré algo ligero y me iré a dormir.

Se da la vuelta, casi con confianza, porque puede sentir un leve escalofrío en su espalda mientras se retira del lugar, espera poder despertar pronto de su apacible sueño, si es que no sueña con flores más de lo esperado.


	2. Día 2: Soulmate AU

Da un largo bostezo mientras hace lo posible por no temblar dentro de su chamarra, el agua para su café se calienta lo mas rápido posible mientras el intenta hacer lo mismo cerca de la fogata, el sol apenas está saliendo por el horizonte cuando finalmente puede empezar a prepararse su termo, suspirando con cierto alivio al tener contacto casi directo con la cafetera, sintiendo el agradable calor que le transfiere a través de tanta tela, y respirando profundo ante el agradable olor del café. Es cuando termina, ese instante en que su mirada se pierde en la nada momentáneamente, antes de que sus ojos se muevan con dirección a la mano que sostiene el termo, solo para que al final su mirada recaiga en su marca del alma, impreso en el dorso de su mano, un corazón negro.

Es ahí cuando sus ojos se fijan de nuevo en el horizonte, si sus sueños le siguen sin fallar, hoy seria el día en que el negro pasaría a ser rojo.

* • • ◕◕════♣♣════◕◕ • •*

Observa el claro cielo mientras se cubre con un brazo de los rayos del sol, antes de bajar la mirada y buscar al resto de gente con la que venía. El mercado al pie de la montaña está tan vivo como siempre, a diferencia del lugar de donde viene, un pueblo arriba en la montaña, lleno de tradiciones y leyendas, las mismas que los hacen apartarse de la gente, ya que, según su vieja historia, ellos están protegidos por los dioses, por ello, no deben de mezclarse con gente de fuera y perder la pureza de su sangre, ni la conexión espiritual que desde pequeños se les enseña a desarrollar, esa misma que les permite leer el futuro en las estrellas.

Respiro profundo, acariciando el dorso de su mano mientras avanza con su gente por el abarrotado lugar, mercaderes de todas partes se reúnen para poner su pequeño puesto y vender lo que han recolectado en sus viajes a través de un mundo que ellos tienen prohibido conocer. Aunque en un principio, el ni siquiera debería de estar ahí, con el corazón negro adornando el dorso de su mano, sin marca de quemadura ni una alianza en su dedo anular, el debería de tener estrictamente prohibido haber bajado a la ciudad, excepto que su padre estaba enfermo, y alguien de su familia debía de bajar.

—Shion, no te separes de nosotros.

Deja su mano en paz, acelerando sus pasos para alcanzar al grupo con el que bajó de la montaña, evitando hacer contacto visual con los lugareños que los conocen y los viajeros que los observan maravillados, pero sin el valor suficiente como para acercarse a ellos.

—Entiendo.

El lugar se llena de más personas conforme el tiempo avanza, entre aquellos vendedores que han llegado tarde para poner su puesto y los compradores que van a un lugar en específico y se quedan platicando, así como los viajeros que se paran simplemente en algún lugar para platicar con aquellos a los que no han visto en varios meses, es ahi, cuando estan por terminar de comprar todo y hacer su camino de regreso a la montaña, que a cada uno se le dan unos minutos libres para ver puestos que en conjunto no verían, esos minutos los aprecia demasiado ahora que es su primera vez en aquel lugar, y lo disfruta, con la mano cerca del dinero por si realmente encuentra algo que le interese comprar.

Y es ahí cuando se encuentran.

Observa con interés los diferentes artilugios que hay sobre la mesa, hay distintos tipos de cartas, tableros, piedras que le atraen con tan solo darles un vistazo, son objetos preciosos que sabe, necesita comprar al menos uno, así que pasa su mirada varias veces sobre todo lo que hay en esa mesa, hasta que la voz del vendedor lo trae de regreso a la realidad, sin notar, que esa “realidad”, sólo los incluye a ellos dos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿hay algo en especifico que llame tu atención?

Hace contacto directo con los ojos negros del vendedor, no sabe si es por la oscuridad que la tela que cubre el puesto o simplemente son de ese tono, pero no puede evitar sentirse inmediatamente atraído por ellos, asumiendo que es mas curiosidad por descubrir su verdadero color de ojos.

—Me encuentro viendo, tiene muchas cosas interesantes, ¿le gusta la adivinación?

No tiene ninguna expectativa de tener una platica larga con aquella persona, son más palabras de cortesía que otra cosa, aun así, sus ojos no vuelven a mirar la mercancía mientras espera una respuesta del vendedor.

—Bueno, no soy mucho de adivinación, más que adivinar lo mío es dar profecías sólidas.

—¿Profecías sólidas?

—Si, ya sabes, digo, ¿en verdad crees que puedes confiar en lo que digan las estrellas?

Aprieta los labios con fuerza, sintiéndose más ofendido que otra cosa y la necesidad por golpear a aquel hombre aparece de inmediato, pero se contiene, hay demasiada gente mirando como para pensar en hacerle algo dañino a alguien que recién acaba de conocer, si es que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y comprarle algo contaba como conocerlo.

—Claro que puedo confiar en las estrellas, ellas nos guían en la vida, lo que tengan que contarnos depende mucho de cómo lo interpretamos nosotros, que no las entendamos no es culpa de ellas.

—Interesante… Entonces, dime ¿Ellas te dijeron algo sobre el día de hoy?

Siente sus creencias ser atacadas, antes de caer en cuenta que ese tipo ha estado sonriendo todo el tiempo, probablemente divirtiéndose a su costa, por lo que solo gruñe por lo bajo sin ganas de responder, antes de ver como toma un tablero zodiacal de entre los que tiene, tomando algo de papel para envolverlo y poder entregárselo al único cliente que tiene por el momento.

—Creo que esto podría ser de tu talla, si prometes volver pronto, podría dejarlo a mitad de precio.

—Oh vaya, la oferta suena muy bien, pero no estoy seguro de poder cumplir con mi parte.

—Eso es una lastima, perdería mucho más que un tablero.

Por primera vez sonríe, de manera sincera, dejando su enojo a un lado, alegrándose al ver como el objeto se le era ofrecido a la par que la otra mano era extendida, aunque la idea de buscar dinero quedó en el olvido, cuando escucho de nuevo al vendedor dirigirse a él.

—Soy Oneiros.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Shion

Toma el objeto con una mano, antes de extender su diestra por cortesía y dar el apretón que Oneiros le pide, siendo el momento justo en que una leve comezón se comienza a extender por el dorso de su mano, ambos se sonríen mutuamente, de manera forzada, antes de soltarse rápidamente, cada uno imitando inconscientemente los gestos del otro para calmar el picor que sienten de manera individual.

Y es ahí cuando lo notan, antes de que los dedos rocen la piel para arañarse, son capaces de alcanzar a ver el lento cambio de negro a rojo de aquel pequeño corazón que tienen marcado en la piel.

La marca del alma gemela, antes negra, ahora es de un color rojo brillante, según dice la gente, un color digno de los enamorados que se encuentran después de tanto tiempo buscándose el uno al otro sin descanso.

Instintivamente tapa la marca que revela el encuentro con su alma gemela con una mano, mientras retrocede con miedo, sin mirar a Oneiros y ni recordando que aún debía pagar cierta cantidad por el objeto que tiene entre sus manos, se va, mucho antes de que lo llamen sus compañeros para emprender el camino de regreso.

_Este encuentro, no contado por las estrellas, podría terminar en un desastre si su gente lo descubre._

_Este encuentro, revelado por el sueño de un oráculo, podría ser su boleto hacia la libertad._


	3. Día 3: Rompimiento/Separación

Es raro cuando tiene más de cinco minutos para si mismo, la sensación le parece tan aterradora que su primera reacción, después de sentarse en el sillón, es mirar histéricamente a todas partes viendo que realmente no haya nada quemándose a su alrededor o peor, que el incordio de dios menor con el cual vivía no apareciera de la nada, dispuesto a molestarlo y quitarle esos minutos de supuesta relajación.

Pero nada de eso pasó, la calma y el orden fueron lo único que sintió a su alrededor, antes de escuchar, a lo lejos, los ronquidos de Oneiros, recordando entonces que él había desaparecido durante toda la noche para hacer alguna cosa de dioses en el Mukai y había vuelto tarde durante la mañana.  
Así que respiro profundo, una vez más, sintiendo como los huesos de sus hombros tronaban antes de recostarse cómodamente entre los cojines del sillón, subiendo las piernas para ocupar todo el largo, consciente de que el lugar, por ahora, era todo para él, sin miedo a que alguien apareciera de repente o tener que levantarse a firmar papeles urgentes, ni siquiera tenía que contestar el teléfono, sus buenos caballeros ya habían aprendido cuales no eran horas para llamar.

Fue ahí, en el agradable silencio, cuando se dio un tiempo para pensar en el futuro, el catastrófico futuro que podría ocurrir. Ya habían tocado el tema algunas veces, de manera superficial, hablando sobre lo engañosa que sería su vida mortal, siendo capaz de llegar a cumplir más de doscientos años, la idea de la inmortalidad no la iba a aceptar por nada del mundo, estaba ya cansado de tener que morir y volver a vivir, y él no era de los que aceptaba seguir viviendo infinitamente, el solo había nacido y vivido para lo que era necesario, incluso ahora, solo tenía tiempo regalado por tanto que había trabajado, pero no quería mas que eso.

Y era algo que tenía que hacerle entender a Oneiros, aun si la proposición de convertirlo en inmortal aun no salía de sus labios, debía de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que en algún momento pensara en siquiera decirlo.

¿Qué pasaría una vez llegara el momento? Ese instante en que la muerte lo alcanzara al fin y tuviera que separarse del dios menor después de doscientos años.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Oneiros sería capaz de dejarlo ir? 

Intento respirar profundo, calmando el repentino vacío y esa horrible sensación de que alguien apretaba algo dentro de su pecho, tal vez, romper con Oneiros, ahora que todavía podía hacerlo sin que fueran demasiado cercanos, podría ser lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Shion?

Pero, escuchar su tono adormilado, de alguien que despertaba tempranamente de un sueño que no quería abandonar, le hizo sonreír levemente, escuchando con atención los pasos lentos del dios menor que bajaba los escalones, solo moviendo la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo tenía a su lado, solo para que sonrisa se hiciera más grande, al momento en que el dios menor decidiera, inesperadamente, subirse también al sofá, buscando acomodarse encima de su cuerpo, lo que lo llevó a quejarse al sentirse aplastado.

—Pesas… —se quejó, buscando la manera de ayudar al de cabello plateado a terminar de acomodarse, quien con los ojos cerrados únicamente dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno, restregándose como si fuera una especie de felino.

—Mm… Vamos a dormir… 

Acaricia el cabello plateado natural, observando como su amante se dormía sin ninguna clase de preocupación, tal vez, él tampoco tenía que preocuparse por cosas así, por ahora, era mejor si simplemente buscaba seguir acostumbrándose a tan extraña convivencia, lo que sea que pasara a futuro, todavía faltaban varios años.


	4. Día 4: Amor no correspondido

_Shion odiaba los chismes, raramente les ponía atención o se dignaba a darles una mirada, porque no la merecían. Oh, pero entonces tenía que venir Kanon, con su curiosidad y, muy posiblemente, sus ansias de ver el mundo arder, a preguntarle cosas que no necesitaba preguntarse con el nuevo estilo de vida que había adoptado hace relativamente poco tiempo._

_—Y, ¿Él lo ama?_

_—¿Que?_

_—Ya sabe, el dios menor que se lo cogió, ¿está enamorado de usted? ¿O simplemente quiere que vivan juntos para tener un polvo en cualquier momento?_

_Tarda menos de un segundo en estampar un libro en la cabeza de Kanon, no una, ni dos veces, sino varias, hasta que lo escucha disculparse y jurar que no volvería a usar ese tipo de palabras en él, porque aparte de seguir siendo la más alta autoridad en el santuario, Kanon no tiene que olvidar que es casi la madre de ellos dos, y que no le lava la boca con jabón solo porque no tiene el jabón a la mano._

_—Pero… Hablando en serio, no entiendo como un dios se prendaria de usted…._

_Shion prepara el libro una vez más, haciendo que su pequeño géminis salte de su asiento y se esconda detrás de Saga, el cual está en la misma mesa que ellos desde el principio, pero demasiado ocupado transcribiendo algunas cosas en lugar del Patriarca, eso sin contar que veía aquella platica como un despropósito, no es como si tuvieran una razón en específica para hurgar en la vida personal del Aries, amenos, claro, que fuera para desmentir chismes y soltar otros._

_—¡No lo digo con mala intención! —se defiende, mientras jala a Saga como escudo humano y lo aleja de sus deberes—, es solo, ¿No le parece extraño? El tan inmortal y usted tan mortal, ¡Sería totalmente inaceptable si usted se enamorara de ese estúpido y el otro solo rompiera su corazoncito._

_Para ese momento, Shion ya estaba harto, sobre todo con la actuación de Kanon una vez soltó los brazos de Saga, así que ver volar el libro, una vez más, directamente hacia el rostro del géminis y luego hacia su cabeza, no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los tres._

El… ¿Enamorado de Oneiros? ¿Sufriendo porque fuera un amor no correspondido?

Se dejó caer en el sillón de su casa, el lugar donde vivía junto a Oneiros porque el dios menor tenia mas que prohibido acercarse a Rodorio y el no tenia la mas remota intención de irse a vivir a su lado al Mukai, así que, al no ver más opciones y terco como él solo, Oneiros al final había conseguido hacerse con un hogar lejos del santuario, en la isla de Samos, un cómodo lugar donde quedaron de acuerdo en vivir juntos sin estorbar en el trabajo del otro.

—Shion.

Gruñó internamente, mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera el dios menor a su lado, se supone que lo de ellos era algo… “Algo”, pero que no incluía sentimientos, la estúpida preocupación de Kanon solo era una…

—Shion~

Regreso a la realidad que no podía evadir con el suave aroma de las rosas amarillas, su brillante color lo despabilaron de inmediato, haciendo que su mirada se posara primero en ellas antes de dirigirse al, casi, igual de radiante dios menor, el cual fácilmente ignoró todos sus problemas existenciales y molestias para darle un beso en los labios.

—Conseguí estas flores para ti, ¿Te gustan?

No quiso pensar en que su rostro estaba patéticamente sonrojado por la bienvenida, pero era algo que tenía que aceptar por la sonrisa que Oneiros le estaba mostrando.

Al diablo con todo.

Fuera o no amor, correspondido o no, mínimo tenía el suficiente derecho de disfrutar de este tipo tal cual como él lo hacía, y lo haría, sin tener que estar contándole al mundo lo que pasaba dentro de las cuatro paredes de esa casa.


	5. Día 5: Un dia en la playa

Sus ojos brillan ante el mar luminiscente, el cual no puede dejar de observar conforme pasean por el lugar. Hace años que no camina tan libremente por la playa, ese día en particular, todo se siente como si fuera un sueño irreal tejido mañosamente por Oneiros, quien se mantiene a su lado y se encarga de llevar una platica amena para que el silencio no los consuma todo el tiempo.

Y es sospechoso, es asquerosamente sospechoso todo lo que hace. Desde tomarlo de la mano para ayudarlo a subir los escalones, la mesa reservada con vista al mar que ha cautivado su vista, y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, se encarga de que ambos, ya muy entrada la noche y cuando no hay nadie más a su alrededor, puedan estar sentados a luz de una vieja linterna de aceite, observando la luna reflejándose en el mar junto a las estrellas, como si quisiera extender ese día en la playa lo más posible, como si ese momento tuviera alguna clase de importancia.

Pero prefiere callar sus sospechas, manteniéndose atento a la agradable plática o a los comentarios ocasiones que solo estaban ahí para recibir una respuesta corta, suspirando ante el agradable ambiente, aun cuando el frio por estar tan cerca del mar lo hace temblar de vez en cuando, es algo que vale totalmente la pena, seguro de que no volvería a visitar ese lugar en mucho tiempo. Aun cuando las playas, tan pacíficas como la de esta noche, eran el mejor lugar donde podrían tener citas, ese espacio donde ninguno de los dos sentía aversión por el dios contrario que lo gobernaba.

E, inesperadamente, en algún momento esos lugares se convertirían en un lugar neutro para los dos.


	6. Día 6: Enfermedad

Está a mitad de una enfermedad cuando todo se vuelve borroso a la vista, la fiebre hace de las suyas al igual que la congestión, así que tiene serios problemas para respirar y enfocar, los paños fríos se agradecen con un suspiro, así como un movimiento de cabeza a la espera de que el resto de sudor de su cuerpo sea limpiado, lo cual ocurre, aunque tan solo llega hasta su cuello antes de que la agradable sensación desaparezca.  
Se encuentra aturdido por la enfermedad cuando intenta buscar el paño que segundos antes le dio una agradable sensación, alcanzando a tomar el brazo ajeno que le está dando las atenciones que necesita mientras los medicamentos surten algún efecto, por lo que sólo jadea cuando su cuello se siente más limpio, todo es demasiado caliente que no puede pensar en siquiera formar una oraciones, y solo como un plus de lo peor, tiene los oídos tan tapados, que ni siquiera se da cuenta si la persona que lo está cuidando le está hablando.

¿Un doctor? ¿Una enfermera? ¿Algún enviado del santuario? Parpadea varias veces, intentando por sí mismo que la neblina se disipa lo suficiente como para poder saber quien es la persona que lo está cuidando, haciendo un esfuerzo por asegurarse de anotarlo en algún lugar de su mente y poder agradecer después, cuando todo eso pasara y pudiera estar más presentable.

Y entonces lo ve, cuando el paño limpia su rostro y poco a poco puede enfocar mejor la vista, solo para ver a Oneiros, el castroso dios menor, con una expresión llena de preocupación y lo que parecen ser lágrimas derramándose lentamente por sus mejillas.  
Está demasiado cansado como para pensar, su garganta aún permanece cerrada así que ni siquiera intenta decir algo, solo siente las comisuras de sus labios levantarse, sin mucha fuerza, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar ante la frescura que el paño ofrece.

Despierta confundido y totalmente desorientado, no sabe si han pasado días u horas, lo único que sabe es que ya se siente mejor en cuanto a su salud, su visión es más clara y finalmente puede moverse, al menos lo suficiente como para sentarse y castañear los dientes, la ropa pegada a su espalda debido al sudor es tan desagradable, de esa clase de sensaciones por las que uno odiaba tener que pasar.

A su lado, observa al dios menor, durmiendo de la manera más incómoda posible en la silla de madera, ¿todo aquello había sido un sueño? Desvía la mirada de inmediato, buscando calmarse antes de levantarse de la cama para ir a darse una ducha.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, probablemente jamás lo sabría…. Ya que le daba demasiada vergüenza ajena como para siquiera querer preguntar sobre el día anterior. Como si verse débil por culpa de la enfermedad no fuera suficiente...


	7. Día 7: Tiempos de paz

En un principio, los días de paz se había sentido raros para el, que se había criado a la espera de una guerra y continuó viviendo a la espera de una segunda, de repente, estar sentado en una mesa con Hades y su respectivo séquito de espectros, firmando un “tratado de paz” para dejar de intentar matarse por esos próximos doscientos años, y después escuchar, por parte de Athena misma, que debía tomarse las cosas con más calma ahora que no había una guerra o pelea a la vista, había sido…. Desconcertante. Y no, lamentablemente todo aquello no apagó sus alarmas de un posible ataque, el insomnio había sido insoportable, casi tanto como su pánico ante casi cualquier situación que le hacía saltar del asiento, sin olvidar que Kanon y Dohko parecían tener algún gusto raro por espantarlo cada que veían la oportunidad.

Habían sido malos días, hasta que discutió con uno de los hijos de Hypnos.

Recuerda a medias la situación, cada uno estaba con los suyos, Shura y compañía, discutiendo con los engendros del sueño por algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar y que realmente jamás le importo, y le hubiera seguido sin importar, excepto que su cabeza estaba por explotar y lo único que quería era disfrutar del agradable lugar que era Rodorio, así que después de callar a todo el mundo y deshacerse de la mayoría, había terminado haciendo fila en un puesto de comida, en compañía del único que no era rubio y que se dedicó a seguirlo por el resto del día, sin hacer ruido, solo observándolo con extraña atención.

Algo que lo puso todavía de un peor humor y lo llenó de más desconfianza que aún mantenía vigente dentro de sus sentimientos.

Pero entonces, lentamente, sus tiempos de paz se comenzaron a moldear, desarrollando nuevas costumbres en una extraña combinación de lo que había aprendido al estar alerta durante todo el tiempo y tener que adaptarse a una nueva era de paz.

Fue muy lento, pero el dios menor se las arregló para mantenerse cerca, así como para crear situaciones que lograran sacarlo del último templo, de donde realmente no quería salir por mas histérico que podía ponerse ante el trabajo tan rutinario que tenía que seguir haciendo, al final, ni siquiera es capaz de recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que aceptó compartir cama con el dios menor, mucho menos cuando las citas fueron su nueva rutina y de repente había la llave de una casa, construida lejos del santuario, en la palma de su mano.

Un día de repente, siguió despertando temprano en la mañana, apenas y sentía la presencia de Oneiros llegando del Mukai, generando la misma costumbre pero a la inversa, durmiendo solo cuando la presencia del dios menor ya no estuviera en la casa, o solo cerrando los ojos cuando se encontrara realmente seguro de que Oneiros se durmió primero.  
Ser sorprendido, en un principio, había sido casi imposible con su estado siempre alerta, aunque ahora se estaba haciendo tan normal ser posible perderse en la nada sin pensar en algo en especifico, que sobresaltarse porque Oneiros literalmente salte a su lado se estaba volviendo tan común, como su respuesta inmediata de golpear su rostro con una almohada cuando fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que paso.

Y… Así estaba bien, se sentía bien, no le molestaba el vivir en paz de esta manera, no tenía que pelear y había momentos agradables entre los dos, en un silencio que le agradaba y una tranquilidad que no sabia, iba a alcanzar a vivir por una vez. Estaría bien vivir así hasta el final.


	8. Día 8: Día Libre

—¿A dónde crees que vas? 

Respira profundo cuando el rostro de su amante finalmente se hace espacio entre su cabello, siendo capaz de llegar hasta la piel de su cuello, el lugar donde varios besos se reparten con cierto cuidado sobre las mordeduras frescas que se habían producido durante la noche, mismas que aún le provocaron una pequeña sensación de dolor que le hace estirar las piernas antes de volver a doblarlas, suspirando ante el dolor que se iba presentando en lugares donde, desde anoche, estaba totalmente consciente que le dolerían cuando despertara la mañana siguiente.

Había muchas cosas que no esperaba de su, de por sí, longeva vida, el ejemplo que siempre usaba, si es que le preguntaban, era obviamente vivir una tercera vez, aunque cortas, las doce horas habían sido tan intensas que realmente había pensado que incluso su alma iba a desintegrarse de una vez por todas.

Para sus amigos, estando ebrio, enrollarse con el hijo más joven de Hypnos, y todavía aceptar salir con él durante sus días libres, era de lo más inesperado que le podría haber ocurrido y que realmente no lo esperaba ni habiendo revivido cinco veces. Dejando de lado la obvia y clara diferencia de edad, el estatus y que eran de ejércitos contrarios, le hacía desvelarse algunas noches preguntándose si ese era su momento rebelde que no había podido tener por culpa de las guerras.

Sea lo que sea, no es como si en esos momentos, cuando tiene veinticuatro horas disponibles para no pensar en nada más que en abrir las piernas y buscar posiciones donde su mente quede en blanco, sabiendo que eso solo quedaría entre ellos dos, le restaba importancia a cualquier asunto.

Justo como ahora, que tenía algo más importante que hacer, que pasarse la mañana pensando en cosas que otros días podían torturarlo.

Pero no hoy, hoy era su día libre y lo iba a disfrutar.


End file.
